We Do What We Must
by Sunwinged
Summary: A little glimpse into the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape...more like a guardian, son relationship, to all you people who take this in a different way......Based on the relationship between Harry Potter and Sirius Black.
1. You're Not A Killer, Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…now, about the story: it virtually ignores HBP, although it does include Draco becoming a deatheater and Snape already being one.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy stomped into Professor Severus Snape's office, slammed his bag down on one of the desks, and glowered at his teacher, mentor, and care-giver, his eyes gleaming wildly.

Snape looked up from the papers he had been grading and stared unnervingly at his pupil. "Bad day?" he asked, his voice sedate.

Draco pointed a trembling finger at Snape. "Do you know what he did this time!?" he shouted, his voice ringing throughout the entire room.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "I assume we are talking about your father?" he inquired, knowing fully well what the answer would be.

Draco began to pace the room, his shoulders bent, his neck stiff. "Of course we're talking about that _bastard_!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air in despair.

Snape laced his long, bony fingers together, gazing intently at the vehement boy stalking around his office. "Well, then," Snape began, "tell me what exactly that…'bastard'-as you put it- …did to you this time."

"He wants me to join the deatheaters," Draco said, fuming.

Suddenly Snape sat up. "What!?"

_"He wants me to join the deatheaters_," Draco repeated, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But that's not even the worst part…" he continued.

"Not the worst part!" Snape exclaimed, looking at Draco in concern.

"I am going to be _Lord Voldemort's personal attendant and deatheater_," Draco muttered, his cheeks burning red.

Snape stared at him. "Does your mother know about this?"

"No-" Draco looked steadily at his teacher. "But she'll find out tonight."

"Why?" Snape asked, standing up. "What's tonight?"

"My induction," Draco said simply, his eyebrows raised. Snape stared at him, shaking his head. "You would have thought," Draco continued slyly, "that the Lord's most valuable and highest-ranking deatheater would have known about this…"

Snape glared at him. "This is not a time to play around Draco," he uttered, "you have no idea what you are getting into."

Draco glared scornfully at him. "I wasn't playing around…" He laughed.

Snape gazed steadily at him. "Tell me Draco," Snape said casually, "have you ever murdered a man?"

Draco stared at him. "…No."

"Tortured a young girl? Watched her suffer?" Snape's eyes narrowed. "And then laughed about it?"

Draco looked into Snape's coal-black eyes. "No."

"You will tonight," Snape murmured.

Draco paled. "That's what you do during initiation?" he asked, his hands beginning to shake.

"Yes," Snape said. "I am telling you Draco," his eyes softened as he gazed upon his student, "_you are not a killer…_"

Draco began shaking his head back and forth, as though trying to make the words dissaparate out of his head. "I have to be," he said, a forlorn look falling upon his face. "I made a choice," he continued, looking directly into Snape's face, his own face strangely void of emotion. "I made a choice to be a Malfoy, now I _have_ to be one…" Draco stood up straighter and his eyes seemed to access a level of maturity far beyond his years. "We do what we must…"

Snape patted Draco reassuringly on the back. "Don't we all," he said, "don't we all…"

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, well, this was actually a pretty interesting story to write. If people leave me enough reviews, I might expand upon it. Usually I focus on romance, but I just like the complexity of Draco Malfoy's character so much that I decided instead to write a story based on his relationship with Severus Snape—actually, my inspiration for their relationship in this story came from Harry and Sirius' relationship in the actual books (although Draco and Snape are darker, and slightly more evil and amoral)…


	2. When We Collide, We Break

Disclaimer: Okay, so I own neither Harry Potter nor the song Collide by Dishwalla, from which these lyrics (in bold) were borrowed…Although I do love that song…………

Malfoy stared at the dark, foreboding figure gliding towards him. The figure's eyes shone iridescently in the cloudy darkness surrounding them, the bright green light being emitted from them the only source of light by which Malfoy could see.

Slowly, the figure reached a bony, pale arm out, and stretched its fingers across the flesh of Malfoy's cheeks. Suddenly, Malfoy's head snapped around, feeling the full brunt as the solitary figure hit him soundly across the face. Feeling hot blood run down his face, Malfoy held in his whimper of pain. He didn't dare say a word, struggling to keep his breath regulated and steady, all the while his heart racing like a speeding bullet.

"What happened during initiation?" the figure slowly hissed, sending chills rippling up Malfoy's spine.

Malfoy's stomach contracted violently. "I-," he faltered, his head pounding. "I couldn't do it…" his voice sounded weak and small.

The figure let loose a hard hiss, its nostrils flaring intensely. "Don't _lie _to me!" the figure shouted, angrily wrapping a hand around Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy gasped for breath. His eyes began to dilate and his thoughts became foggy. "You _wouldn't _do it!" the figure continued, its voice rising audibly. "Weak! That's what you are! Weak is what you all are!" it hissed, gesturing towards the other dark figures who had suddenly appeared out of the fog.

Malfoy, hardly able to focus on the dark figure clutching him, instead focused solely on the solitary beam of light that had suddenly appeared, far into the distance. It came nearer and nearer, slowly but steadily, and Malfoy clung to it as though it were his life token.

"Next time," the figure's hazed voice rang out, "I want you to do as I say, nothing more, nothing less…"

Malfoy felt his body fall, and landed on the hard ground with a resounding thump. As he stared at the light steadily approaching him, he could feel his heart beat slowing down more and more, before he finally could not sense it at all and feebly succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him.

------------------------------------

**When I came here there was more.  
Now I've come back to destroy,  
And I've got nothing left,  
And it's a shame what we've become,  
When we hurt the ones we love,  
And it's a place I can not go,  
Anymore.**

"Draco," a strong, masculine voice called out, "Get up, open your eyes." A second later Malfoy could feel icy cold liquid seep through his clothes and splash onto his face. Gasping, he sat up, staring at the man before him with widened eyes.

"You look as though you just saw the Dark Lord," Snape muttered, peering at Malfoy with intense, coal-black eyes.

Malfoy smirked. "Are we supposed to fear the Lord?" he asked, letting the trepidation that had clung to him before drift away.

"Yes," Snape said, fixing him with a cold glare. "Only fools don't fear the Dark Lord."

"Harry Potter doesn't fear Lord Voldemort," Malfoy replied, malice shining in his eyes as he watched Snape flinch slightly.

Snape looked at Malfoy steadily. "He fears Him," he said, "but he does not _respect _Him."

"What's the difference?" Malfoy uttered, standing up.

Snape sneered, watching as Malfoy struggled to keep his shivering body under control. "_You_ must figure that out."

**When we collide we lose ourselves.  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake.  
When we collide,  
We break.**

"How was your initiation?" Snape asked, walking to stand by his desk in the cold dungeon room.

"It wasn't," Malfoy snapped, "I wasn't initiated."

Snape peered at him in the yellow light emanating from the torches lining the stone walls.

"Apparently," Malfoy continued, filling the silence beginning to infiltrate the room, "I didn't follow orders properly."

"How so?" Snape asked curtly.

"I wouldn't kill the stupid mudblood they had brought." Malfoy glared at Snape, daring him to say a word.

"And how did the Dark Lord take that?"

"How do you think?" Malfoy responded, kicking one of the desk chairs violently.

**When the cold comes crashing down,  
And the fight lost what it's about.  
I could tell that you'd left.  
It's a shame what we've become,  
When we hurt the ones we love.  
It's a place I can not go,  
Anymore.  
**

Snape looked at Malfoy's swollen nose, the remnants of dried blood still visible, and narrowed his eyes. "I told you initiation was not something to jest about."

"Yeah, well, you were right!" Malfoy screamed, his body beginning to tremble once more. "Are you happy now!? Does that make you happy!?"

Snape shook his head sadly. "How would that make me happy?" he questioned, staring steadily at Malfoy.

"Professor Snape…" Malfoy began, his voice becoming sedate and flaccid, "I _couldn't _do it. I _wouldn't _do it…" He breathed in heavily. "How am I supposed to survive…?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you are still alive after what happened at the initiation…or lack thereof…"

"I can't live like this," Malfoy cried out, his forlorn eyes probing Snape's face.

"Draco," Snape said strongly, "you have no choice, not anymore."

**When we collide we lose ourselves.  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake.  
When we collide,  
When we collide.  
**

Slowly, a salty tear escaped from Malfoy's eye and crept down his cheek, dropping onto the hard floor a moment later.

"I want a choice," he murmured gradually, "I want to live, I want to be free."

Snape let loose a sharp breath. "Freedom is a privilege," he said.

"I deserve privileges!" Malfoy shouted once more. "I deserve_ it_!"

"Really?" Snape questioned, peering at him. "And all others deserve death?"

Malfoy was silent, but his eyes were alight with something Snape couldn't quit name.

**It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide, we break,  
We break**

"His blood wasn't so different," he whispered after a moment.

Snape just looked at him. "The boy," Malfoy insisted, "at the initiation. His blood wasn't any different than mine."

Snape nodded his head, not daring for one moment to peel his eyes away from his godson's troubled face. Remorsefully, Malfoy collapsed into a chair, covering his pale face with his hands. Snape watched silently. Watched as Malfoy's body shook; watched as he trembled; watched as lucid teardrops fell to the floor; watched as his _son _sat helpless, destined to a fate of cruelty and morbidity; and a feeling washed over him, a feeling he had felt a million times before…The feeling of helplessness that neither of them could do a thing about…………….

**It's a mistake,  
When we collide we lose ourselves,  
When we collide we break in two,  
And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,  
It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide,  
When we collide.**

**It's a hard mistake,  
When we collide, we break,  
We break**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah, so I was slightly hesitant about adding another chapter to this supposed-complete story, but I wrote this chapter on the spur of the moment, and couldn't just let it all go to waste, so to speak. But I will, without hesitance, delete it if no one likes it or if it just isn't up to par. Review if you like, but just you reading it was good enough for me. 

Lots and lots of love, 

Sunwinged


End file.
